


Eye(s)

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Smut, etc - Freeform, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next Alpha is decided, Cece? Asher? Freeform Alpha picking process... I have no idea how that works so I made it up. Enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye(s)

Three years passed, time flying as it never had before.

When it came to the twins, Derek tried not to compare the two of them, so vastly different and yet still so much alike. His daughter managed to get all of Stiles’ cleverness, strategic planning, etc. She was unbelievably smart. Not that Asher was any less intelligent in his own rights, it just came in a different form most of the time.

His entire family inherently knew that Laura was going to become the next Alpha but they couldn’t confirm it until she turned thirteen and her eyes flashed red, just once, then never again until the night the fire destroyed every other member of Derek’s family (or so he thought until Cora reemerged).

Derek always suspected that when the time came, Cece would be the Alpha. She would be the one to lead the future of their pack, knowing it came with it’s own set of specific qualifications; Bravery, Loyalty, Pride, and Intelligence among other things, most of which Derek would never possess. Thankfully, with Stiles’ help, they managed to piece enough of it together between the two of them, his husband’s spark being no small part of that.

The fact remained, though, that he was never meant to be the Alpha.

Derek was in the middle of lunch with John when it happened. They were discussing the recent eerie feeling around town. All the crime in Beacon Hills seemed to come to a stand still, human and supernatural alike. Something big was coming, he just wasn’t sure what. Derek did not like being clueless about what was happening and he hated being caught off-guard even more.

The twins were at school in the middle of recess when it happened. They were also, only eight years old. To say it was a shock for Derek would be a severe understatement. He’d expected at least three of four more years before the next Alpha was decided. He’d felt a heavy thrum under his skin and then as if an invisible strand shot out of his chest and made contact with his...son?

Asher was going to be the Alpha, not Cece.

That’s probably fair, he thinks. It’s not as if everything else has come so easily to him that he should have even remotely thought he’d be right about anything. His immediate reaction said a lot about Derek’s capabilities as an Alpha. He barely whispered ‘ _I need to go_ ,’ to John before hauling ass to his cruiser and speeding toward Starlight Elementary.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was harassing Scotty at work, giving a small smack to his best friend’s shoulder and claiming that best bro status was forever and it seemed like it had been that long since they hung out just the two of them. He understood why, of course: Their spouses, their kids, their lives came first, as they should. That doesn’t mean that bro duties can be entirely neglected. So he dropped by with a huge container of the leftover chicken parm and fresh garlic bread he’d made, earning him a trademark Mccall smile. The legends of kittens and rainbows, breathtakingly bright, smile.

Stiles felt something pulling in his chest, like a rubber band stretching out and then snapping back into place.. At first, he thought it might be a panic attack, but then Scott grabbed his arm, red eyes flashing. He realized it wasn’t just happening to him. Scott dragged him toward his bike in the parking lot and they sped off, his tires leaving marks on the asphalt.

Stiles held on tight, he’d never been a big fan of Scott’s bikes. It wasn’t the first time he’d ridden on one, but he knew it would be faster than the van so he let it go. He didn’t know what was happening and he wasn’t sure Scotty did either, but he knew that they both felt the same urgency to get to his kids.

 

* * *

 

Cece stared in awe when she saw her brother’s eyes flash bright red like Daddy’s. “Ash. What’s happening? You gotta calm down,” she mumbled, knowing he’d hear her even with the considerable distance. Asher looked as if he was two seconds away from clawing Connor’s eyes out.

Cece slowly made her way toward them, trying not to draw any more unnecessary attention. She wrapped her hand in Asher’s, doing her best to calm him down. It was no surprise to anyone when they realized that they were one another’s anchors. Even though her brother’s eyes had only flashed once, she could still see that he was on edge

“I don’t ever want to hear you talking to anyone like that ever again, Connor.” Asher said, moving closer to the boy. He had a wide, slick smile on his face and it reminded Cece of Papa.. He leaned in close to the other boy.

“You should know that I hear really, really well.” Asher whispered. Cece’s eyes went wide. They had both been taught not to threaten, not to act mean or violent in any way. Everyone told them it would only cause problems, and yet her brother was still staring down the menace of the third grade. Cece sniffed the air, smelling the metal tang of blood. She looked around frantically trying to find its source.

 

* * *

 

Derek, Stiles, and Scott arrived right after that, understandably worried and upset. They examined both of the twins making sure they were alright. Scott began calling the pack, letting them know what happened, while Stiles and Derek pulled their kids off the playground. As soon as they got in the cruiser, Derek made it clear that they weren’t going anywhere until Asher told them what happened.

“Connor Bradley is a friggin’ bully,” Asher relayed, shifting in the back seat and crossing his arms over his chest. “He always makes fun of other people and pushes them down. I tried really hard to stay out of it, but he went too far.”

Stiles face scrunched up in confusion, wondering what could possibly have tipped Ash over the edge. His son wasn’t a violent person, he reminded Stiles a lot of a young Scott in that way. Of course, if this kid was as bad as Asher said, even a younger, asthmatic Scotty would have probably said something. “What did he do, Ash?”

When his son didn’t answer right away Stiles heard the small mutter from Derek’s mouth, “Doesn’t matter, still not okay.”

“I found him picking on Brandon. He’s only in first grade and so much smaller than us. When I got closer, I smelled blood and fear. I heard Connor telling him that he was stupid, and even if he told on him, that nobody would help him.” he paused, his little fists curling up tightly once again. “I couldn’t let him think that, that nobody cared.”

Stiles was beaming with pride but it was easy to see that Derek felt differently, his eyebrows were sending off pissed wolf signals. Obviously, things went well from there.

“And that’s when you hulked out?” Stiles asked, ignoring the angry looks he got from his husband. Probably a reaction to the goofy grin that was stretching his lips.

“I didn’t shift,” Asher said, being quickly cut off by his sister.

“It was just one flash, and I don’t think anyone but me and maybe Connor saw it.”

Derek huffed, “Buckle up.”

Stiles said a quick thank you and goodbye to Scott, before his husband turned the key over. The cruiser eerily quiet as they pulled out of the parking lot. Stiles was used to loud noises whenever his kids were involved, but neither of them seemed to want to push Derek any further.

Once they got home, Derek sent Asher to his room, while Stiles asked Cece to go keep her brother company while Daddy and Papa talked in the office. He made sure the twins knew where they would be, to keep them from freaking out when they lost the ability to hear heartbeats.

Stiles was the first to start.

“Derek, You have got to be fucking kidding me? You cannot just punish him for protecting people. Where do you think he learned it from? It’s the same thing you do, the same thing the pack does, every single time there’s a threat,” he paused, trying to curb his anger. “It’s not like he mauled the kid; his eyes just flashed! It would have happened eventually. His Alpha-ness would have had to come out at some point. Did you think they were just going to pop up conveniently when he was home alone taking a bubble bath or something?”

He rubbed at his temples. He could already feel the headache that arguing with Stiles earned him.

“I understand that you’re proud of him. I even get why, but we can’t just ignore the fact that he nearly wolfed-out in public. He threatened another kid, Stiles! What are we supposed to do? Just say ‘aww kiddo, better not turn into a werewolf in public next time.’ This isn’t ‘Leave It To Beaver.’”

“You know Asher. You know _our son,_ Derek. He’s not going to just freak out one day and start pillaging the town. He’s going to be the next Alpha. Sure, it’s not gonna be easy, but he wouldn’t have been chosen if he wasn’t capable.” Stiles stepped forward into Derek’s space, wrapping his arms around his husband and curling against him.

“Stiles, I can’t just let it go. You can’t expect me to. Alphas need to take responsibility for their cubs, for the pack. I’m not just going to sit back and do nothing, it was a mistake, even if he was trying to do the right thing.” Derek let out a sigh, tightening his grip on Stiles’ waist.

“Then talk to him, Derek. Make sure he knows how important it is that nothing like this happens ever again, no matter how angry he gets.” Stiles paused, a small grin curving on his lips. “Then when he’s a little older and a lot wiser, you can tell him how proud you were that he stood up for what he believed in. That _this_ was the moment you knew he was going to be a great Alpha, just like his daddy.”

As quickly as it began, the argument had fizzled out. Neither of them wanted to be upset with the other. Really though, this was nothing like the Superbowl Sunday blow-up that had literally forced the Ravens and the Giants to take a back seat to their own drama a few years prior. Scott’s left eye still twitches a little whenever anyone mentions the game.

All in all, Asher seemed to be okay with the lecture Derek gave him. He was also okay with the extra large slice of cheesecake Stiles secretly passed him for dessert.


End file.
